


Rumination: Moral Dilemma

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: When Ruby saves a life, it leads her to contemplate her own awareness of the rather 'human' concept of morality.





	1. Chapter 1

Across the golden desert, a short creature absconded from Ruby. The scaly blue beast puffed and panted, eliciting occasional shrieks, as Ruby giggled like a child. Time's up, she thought. Delicious would the life essence of such a beast surely taste. The rustling red trees and sparkling green sky, would be this creature's last sight. Delightful. The chase had been unbelievably easy. The fear, the adrenaline, that the beast oozed - just delicious.

Soon the desert disappeared, transitioning to a damp grey path, and stone walls either side. Ruby smiled as the shrieking continued from her stumbling prey. Up ahead, a third wall appeared, and the blue beast picked up pace. The excitement, the joy - oh, Ruby couldn't get enough of it. The wall grew closer - but not as close as the beast. This was it. This-

SLAM!

The beast flew to the right, along with a tall black figure on top of it.

Ruby stopped. What the...

'Oi!'

The creature and the figure ignored her, deep in the throes of a violent scrap. The creature shoved the figure onto its back, snarling. Without a thought, Ruby launched herself at the two, and with the utmost ease, tore the creature away from the figure. This was it. Her chance to drain this beast dry. Her chance to...

'Get out of here.'

Wait, what? She released her grip.

It looked at her.

'Now.'

What was she doing?

The creature stood up, and scuttled off. The black figure sat up.

Did she just...save someone?


	2. Chapter 2

A life...saved? What was this? Ruby stared at the black figure lying on the ground. Had she devoured one human life essence too many? The figure meant nothing to her. The blue beast had meant nothing. Yet, here this figure lay mostly unscathed, having narrowly escaped death, because of...her.

The figure sat up. It's glittering brass eyes studied her.

'This world is not inhabitable for humans,' it said, rather robotically. Explain your presence, Earthling.'

Ruby snorted.

'Earthling? I couldn't get enough of this one's fear and terror, among other things.'

The figure stared at her.

'What are you?'

'A Qetesh,' Ruby replied. 'Who's rather confused. And hungry.'

'Why are you on this planet?'

Ruby smiled.

'That creature you were having a scrap with, let's just say...it was a bit of a tit for tat.'

The figure stepped forward.

'Why did you spare it?'

Good question. Good question, indeed.

'I...I don't know,' Ruby shrugged 'Heat of the already boiling hot moment?'

The figure studied her once more.

'Have you spared other lives?'

Of course not. Why would she have?

'No.'

The figure stepped forward again.

'Your race were exiled, yes?'

'Yes?'

'What for?'

Something that was completely undeserving of such a sentence by her people, it had to be said.

'Our hunger. I just couldn't be tamed,' Ruby grinned.

The figure paused, its blank expression persisting.

'And that is the worst sentence you have ever received?'

It was worse than worst, Ruby thought.

'Yes. Fortunately.'

The figure smirked.

'Human acts are illegal on this planet. Didn't you know?' it said, producing what looked to be...oh, no. The Shadow Proclamation. One of their agents.

Ruby frowned.

'This particular one, is punishable by death.'

Ruby stepped back. Oh no. Oh no, they didn't.

'It was a one-off - I'm not going to make a hobby out of it.'

Another step forward from the figure.

'I cannot risk that,' it said.

Ruby stepped back.

'Perhaps you have had one human life essence too many.'

Having morals. Was that what it meant to be the wretched species that were humans? Was that what this figure meant?

'Catch me first,' Ruby declared, all set to run.

A cold grin stretched across the figure's face.

What was-

Ruby jarred, then jerked, as bright blue electricity flooded her body. She flopped to the ground, eliciting soft whimpers. She couldn't - God, it was...everything ached. Burned. Stung.

The figure stood over her.

'They await you.'


	3. Chapter 3

A large grey marble room greeted Ruby, as she stood surrounded by seven black figures in a semi-circle. A cult of some kind? Not the Shadow Proclamation, that was for sure. The figure from earlier, it must've been the leader. Thankfully, the pain had gradually died down, but not her fear, or confusion.

'Ruby Ann White,' the leader began. 'You have committed the crime of mercy. For which, there is only one sentence. Execution.'

Ruby scanned over the figures, all gazing with the same brass eyes.

'Why is saving lives a bad thing on this planet?' she asked, almost rhetorically. 'But I agree, yes, it is an undoubtably human habit.'

The leader looked at her.

'You are fond of the Earthling race. Like the rest of our chattel.'

Oh, wonderful. Wonder where they were hiding?

'And...would I be part of that chattel?' she asked, with a hint more curiosity than fear.

The leader smiled.

'I think this-' it said, glancing around the room. '-should answer that question.'

Her fear seemed to be...subsiding. Fear - wasn't that a human thing?

'And I'm top of your list? My, this is an honour.'

She glanced around each figure. An ever so slight feeling of intimidation creeped in.

'What did the rest of your chattel do? Bring you flowers and chocolates?'

The smile of the leader vanished.

'Would you prefer quick and painless, or slow and agonising?'

'Lucky dip an option?'

The leader shook its head.

How would she perish? Electrocution? Skinning? Being boiled alive? The options were endless. Also a little bit frightening.

Ruby's people wanted nothing to do with her, and her...overwhelming hunger, so off in a golf ball for a ship, they sent her.

But for saving a life, she was going to be this cult's latest victim. Marvellous.

'From here,' the leader began. 'You will be taken away, stripped and washed down. Your flesh basted in vernix, and-'

A loud screech rang out.

Ruby looked, as a scaly blue beast stumbled across the floor, shortly followed by a guard. The one she scared off?

'STOP THAT CREATURE!'

The beast ducked and dodged the clutches of the cult, hurrying past Ruby, and through a doorway.

She had to follow it.

As she started for the door, several of the figures swiped for her, and she also attempted to dodge them.

A figure grabbed her, clamping its arm around her neck.

Oh no, it didn't.

She gripped the arm and squeezed as hard she could. The figure's arm dropped, as she stabbed it with her elbow. It stumbled, and she sprinted out the door.

Ruby bolted along what seemed to be a short stony path. The edge was alarmingly close. The blue beast wasn't far ahead, running and screeching with all its might. She had to stop it, before the cult did.

Stop!' Ruby yelled. 'Stop! Please!'

The creature neared the edge, no sign of slowing down. The cult weren't far behind.

'Please!'

The creature stumbled, two inches from the edge - slipped and fell - and with all its might, held on. Ruby hurried to the edge.

'My hand! Take it!'

Whether through sheer stubbornness or simply impossibility, the creature held on.

'Take it!'

The creature looked between its hand and Ruby. Come on. Come on. It moved its hand, gradually reaching out.

Ruby grabbed it.

She could do this. She could do this. She pulled the creature up onto the ground, not quite so much ease this time. It lay beside her, panting.

Ruby...did it. Did something good. Maybe that wasn't so bad. She turned to see the cult approaching them. Maybe saving a life wasn't that bad.

The leader continued on, as the rest stopped. It stood before her, blaster in hand.

Maybe-

Ruby jolted.

Ten thousand volts that was - at least.

Another jerk.

Ten...Ten...

Ruby jolted again, each breath heavier than the last.

Ten...

Ruby stopped.

Saving a life wasn't that bad.

The End


End file.
